


KABOOM

by Ellie_East



Series: Tumblr Briller Prompts! [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explosions, M/M, WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Could you please do a nother Briller fic?Maybe them at Arkadia while Raven and Monty are hacking Ali and they have to protect them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to write this but I gave it my all!

"MILLER!" Bryan's bellowing shout falls on an empty hallway. He looked away for  ** _one second,_** damnit Miller. He is going to put a bullet through his boyfriend's thick skull if one of these drones doesn't do it first. 

Bryan's off after his thief in an instant, breaking through the Ark’s main round door with a loud grunt. 

"Miller." No reply. 

 _"MILLER!"_  Again, nothing. Panic is spilling into Bryan’s chest now, wrapping its cold clutches around his insides.

**_"MILLER!"_ **

"JESUS WHAT?!" The soon-to-be-bloody-dead boyfriend in question yells from his crouched position behind a small wall nearby. Why he waited for Bryan to call out _three times_ is completely lost to the farm boy but he dives behind the wall too anyway.

Drones are coming in from left and right, each appearing to have angry modifications taped to their bodies. Angry modifications like fucking mini machine guns. Bryan is so over this whacky AI bitch. 

"Why  _flying_ machine gunsthough _?_ " Miller abruptly states, ducking even further against his boyfriend as heavy fire scatters around them. 

"Because this is the fucking ground." Bryan grumpily states, trying and failing to line a shot through the soaring debris. "You know it's kind of hard to bring anything down when I have to constantly keep one eye on you."

"Good thing you don't then," how his boyfriend is managing to keep a shit-eating grin through all this, Bryan has no idea. He can't deny it's simultaneously both his most favourite and least favourite quality in the man. 

"Miller," Bryan could not physically be more done with this situation. Honestly. His eyebrows won't even indulge him in a judging glare he's that exhausted. 

"Fine," Miller murmurs lowly, pressing Bryan against their vantage point as a drone comes up over Arkadia's hulking figure to their backs. It doesn't appear to see them, but Miller refuses to let his human shield guard down until its hovered a few feet away. 

"Wait a minute..." Miller suddenly squints at where the drone vanished over a low thatched building. What's he's looking at Bryan has no idea, as always. Really, it just looks like a bunch of empty barrels outside Raven's rooms. Barrels with...sticky notes on them?

"I think have an idea." If the farm boy thought he was going to survive this damn attack before, he’s doomed now.

"Oh dear god, save us all."

 

~

 

Bryan can’t decide what’s more worrying here. The fact that Miller has hand in a barrel of rocket fuel or that a barrel of rocket fuel has Miller’s hand in it. Either way, the unofficial-guard feels as if his head is about to implode.

“Is that all?” He asks from his hunched position by the fence, suspiciously eyeing the small rag in Miller grasp. He instantly regrets asking it, of course but Miller just nods at him.

“Unless we want to blow the whole camp up, then yes.” Miller shouldn’t be grinning as he says that sentence. He’s officially been spending too much time with Raven.

It’s moments like these that Bryan is eternally grateful that Bellamy taught him that ‘count back from 10’ trick. He honestly has no idea how he got by without it before.

“Alright, say the plan back to me,” Miller whispers, his eyes sweeping up to the sky to pinpoint each drone near them. Clutched in his hand is one of Monty and Jasper’s moonshine bottle filled with gunpowder (why Raven insists on keeping the two highly explosive materials shoved in barrels next to each, Bryan will never know) and a wad of cloth dipped in rocket fuel.

“You run out to the fields as a distraction with nothing but a piece of scrap metal to protect you from a sea of bullets, the drones probably won’t follow you but if they do, you throw the highly explosive jar in the air, I by some miracle shoot said jar from yards away, the drones are taken out and you probably die in a rain of fire. That’s just perfect, Nate. What could possibly go wrong?” Finishing his rant, Bryan turns a hard glare on his boyfriend’s back.

Wait why is he looking at his boyfriend’s back?

“ ** _COME AT ME MOTHERUCKERS!_** ” Miller’s taking off before Bryan can even think to stop him, gun firing in all random directions and makeshift shield hoisted over his arm.

“For fucks…” Bryan has his rifle ready in seconds, training over the three-remaining drones that are hovering a little too close to his boyfriend for comfort. He won’t fire. Not yet. Miller’s plan may be batshit crazy but it’s the only one they’ve got. Plus, if any of them turn to him now and a stray bullet hits the barrels he’s crouched next to, everything their doing here while be for nothing. Not Raven and Monty’s hacking. Not Clarke’s desperate mission to find this boat woman. Not even Miller’s obnoxious suicide run.  

“Throw the damn bomb, Miller.” Bryan mutters to himself, repositioning a knuckle white grip on his gun. The guard has all three charging towards him now, each with guns blazing. They’re going to kill him. God, damn it. Bryan isn’t going to sit here and watch as the love of his life is mowed down.

He trains his scope over the drone now creeping up on Miller’s back… Finger on the trigger… Breathe in…

“NOW!” Miller’s booming shout echoes across Arkadia’s walls. Bryan only has to shift his aim slightly to the left at the last second and-

The explosion seems to reverberate through the air itself. The fire so bright and heat so intense Bryan has to flinch away.

 

~

 

The sky is empty. Once the smoke clears all Bryan can see of the drones is scattered remains. The sight does nothing to ease the acidic pit of fear settling in his stomach. Miller’s shield is there. Right in the middle of the seared field, its outer facing side charred black.

“ ** _MILLER!_** ” No reply.

“ _MILLER!”_ Again, nothing.

“Miller…please.” The sob bubbles from Bryan’s chest and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. This isn’t happening. Not again.

“Jesus, what?” The sudden panted reply has Bryan spinning on his heels. And there he is. The crazy fool Bryan calls a boyfriend with dirt smeared across his and a wide-eyed grin spread over his features.

“I thought…” Bryan’s too busy wrapping his hands in Miller’s guard jacket and letting his boyfriend drag him to his feet to really finish the sentence. He doesn’t want to say it anyway. The thought alone is painful enough as it is.

“I had to leg it after I chucked the bottle up. You know I probably could have used like half of what I did but man was that awes-” The dark guard’s over exciting rambling is cut off abruptly by Bryan’s lips.

Miller takes faintly of smoke and sweat but Bryan couldn’t care less. His lips are still soft and giving. Just like Bryan remembers. Not changed by the skybox or the mountain or the earth or the countless battles.

They stay like that for at least five minutes, Bryan desperately clinging to his thief while Miller happily obliges sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “You’re telling me I had to take down five of those things while you two hide in a corner making out? ‘Why thank you Harper for saving our asses.’ You’re welcome, guys. Guys? Helllooooo. Wait why is the outfield on fire?”


End file.
